B r o k e n
by nothing-in-between
Summary: We all know that Cloud was searching for something... but how did he come to be a mercenary for Hades? Why was he positioned at Olympus Stadium? And who is the one he so desperately searched for? CloudAerithLeon triangle. Rating may change.


B r o k e n Hearts

"Cloud?"

He shifted his icy gaze towards the owner of that voice… sweet, melodious, and pure it was in the silence that surrounded him. His arm slowly lowered itself back to his side, gloved digits clenching and then, with an effort, relaxing. So close… fingertips had actually brushed the strange stone doorway before the interruption. But he had to remain nonchalant. He could not let anyone know that he thought something was amiss. Especially not her. She meant too much to him. It would not do to have her worry about him.

"Aerith."

She seemed pleased with the acknowledgement. Those marvelous teal eyes seemed to glow even brighter, if it were possible. It was so that he felt compelled to actually turn about half way to gaze upon her fully, mako-infused eyes of sapphire drinking in her figure, as always swathed head to toe in hues of blush and rose. Gods, but she was so beautiful… he was so caught up in her that his breath actually caught, and he only resumed breathing when he realized that her arms were actually around him. It was something more than instinct that brought his arms up to return the embrace. He was too easily lost in the feel of her body against his.

"What are you doing down here?"

He shrugged and absently reached out to stroke the thick, plaited braid that hung down from the oversized ribbon at the back of her head. It felt like silk, even through the thick guard of his gloves. She hummed contentedly, but tilted her head back to await his response. He obliged.

"I… was just looking for something. It's not here."

She nodded and quickly ticked her attention towards that mysterious doorway, so quickly in fact that if he hadn't been so entranced with those enormous orbs he would have missed it. "Well," she went on, smiling brilliantly at him, "Squall has been looking for you. He says he wants to train… but I think he just wants to get away from Yuffie for a while." A girlish giggle wiped the forming grimace from his features. It wasn't that he did not like Squall or their practices. He was just as fond of a good sparring session as the other man was. Yet despite the other's stoic demeanor, similar very much to his own, Cloud could not help but be wary. Squall's eyes caught on blush and rose… the mere thought of it made his hold on Aerith tighten. He was somewhat startled to realize that she was still talking.

"…she's always following him around, too. And she gets so defensive if you even grin in her direction. It's obvious that she likes him, but he's too blind to see it."

He wanted to say that she was in a blinded state as well, but wisely bit his tongue. He had no intention of explaining what it meant, and he knew that she was stubborn enough to pry it from him in the end. He wasn't in the mood to be called silly or ridiculous today. Firmly but gently, he turned her towards the stairs, lacing his arm around her slender waist and walking her towards them. She went without argument, resting her head sweetly against his shoulder. "Never one for conversation, but today you're especially quiet," she mused.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"…Yes. It's just… something doesn't feel right." It was true. That was what had drawn him down into the cellar in the first place. There was a storm coming, and he had the oddest feeling that it was coming from behind that door.

She patted his arm consolingly, but there was a worried set about her eyes now. She would not tell him not to worry, for she too had noticed the strange occurrences going on as of late. It was the stars that first caught her attention. Always going out, one by one, every night. She had been speaking of barren skies for almost two weeks now.

"We'll see," was her reply.

Upon alighting on the ground floor of Hallow Bastion, the enormous castle in which they resided, Aerith's attention was suddenly drawn away; a delighted smile parted those pale-rose osculates of hers. "Oh!"

He did not need to turn his head to know who it was that had her so delighted. A scowl pulled at his face before he could mask it with his normal stony façade. Folding his arms over his chest in a sulky manner (but he was definitely not sulking, mind you), he appeared to be staring at the floor when in fact he had his full focus on Aerith as she took off down the corridor to meet the Lion. Squall… His jaw clicked with the grinding of teeth.

He was prowling the corridor, face blank with the efforts of ignoring the young ninja that seemed glued to his left side. She was yapping and jumping like an untamed chocobo, skipping circles about him one minute and then feigning aloofness the next. However, when from behind that slanting scar those chilling eyes came to rest upon Aerith... even he was aware of the change in the other warrior. The melt that thawed those orbs of ice, the ease that suddenly drained the tension from his limbs... he experienced the very same sensation everytime she entered the room. Narrowing his eyes, he nodded wordlessly to the respected warrior, but offered no other means of communication towards him. He would not give her up... never would that Rose find its way into the jaws of a Lion


End file.
